Why Her?
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. There’s something that occupies his head. And it’s bad enough that he, the Hyuuga prodigy, ran into a branch. [This is a side fic to 'Why Him' and I'm the exannebu. Thank you for reading!]


Why Her?

NejiXTenten. There's something that occupies his head. And it's bad enough that he, the Hyuuga prodigy, ran into a branch.

A side fic to 'Why Him?'.

I own Naruto… I wish XD

-------------

Gai and Lee zoomed out of our sights. I could have followed them but then Tenten will surely be left behind. She doesn't have that much stamina. She couldn't keep up with me during training, all the more that she couldn't keep up with those two.

I knew this will happen. They haven't seen each other for days. Gai just came back from a mission before this. They can't help but miss each other, it's the so-called teacher-student bonding, I guess. And so, I slowed down. I'm not leaving her to join the realm of the err… not-so-normal.

"Tch." I sighed, pissed off.

So much for teamwork- those two are concerned of nothing but themselves. That's why Tenten and I are left alone during trainings- which I'm kind of thankful for because... because… ah, well, her style matches mine. Her technique is the perfect practice opponent for mine. Yes, right. That's it. Whew.

"I've considerably slowed down my pace since you started lagging behind." I answered when I heard her say something with the word 'slow'.

I waited for any further response from her. There was none. I got it right, I thought. I'm not even sure of what she said. Damn, that was strange. How could I have lost focus when I'm just thinking of her? Heck, I think of her everyday.

"…"

Now that didn't sound right. Where in the godforsaken part of me did that come from? Well, I think of her because we're teammates and we're training and we're always together. Besides, what's wrong with thinking about other people? She's not the only one I'm thinking of. I also think of… let me see…  
Forget it.

I sighed. I don't like where this is going. I couldn't explain it, but it suddenly came to me- we have to hurry and catch up with those two. I activated my Byakugan, just to check for their location. Not good- they're too far from where we are.

She's behind me but thanks to these eyes, now I can see her clearly. What could she be thinking of? She seemed to be absent-minded too- I noticed when I stared at her face. I like her better when she's smiling. I cursed to myself. Where're Gai and Lee when you need their thought disrupting antics?

What a weird girl, I thought. Every girl I know seemed to be obsessed with their hair. Even Hinata-sama grew her hair to that length. And Sakura and Ino fights all the time as to who has the prettier hair- which, at worse, ends up in a violent scene on the streets. It must mean so much to them.

I saw her hair down a few times and it's not even normal. Though I'd rather be cursed than ask her how she keeps it like that. I bet Tenten is not the girl who puts a lot of effort into it. She could even be harsh. But still, I thought no other girl has hair as beautiful as hers.

I held my breath. Why is she looking at me like that? She once told me that she knows me too well but I didn't think she was serious- to the point that she knows what's going on in my head- I don't think so. She sighed and her face went back to that blank look. I felt relieved. I have a reputation to take care of, after all. I'm not even supposed to be thinking of these useless things!

If she finds this out I won't be able to look her in the eyes again. That'd be too bad. Those eyes that seem to gleam with determination, it was giddy at first but then it grew on me. For a girl to continuously, day by day, spar with me- that's a lot of determination.

I'm well aware of my attitude. It's not surprising that I'm with her more than anybody else- or any other girl for that matter, as we've always been made fun of. She's the only one who stays. Not that I'd like anyone else to.

Hinata-sama and I, though we're cousins and should spend some time together, we'll just be lost in a silent oblivion. It must be the genes. Sakura and Ino, on the other hand, are both annoying of varying degrees.

"…"

I noticed that happy look on her face. What's up with that grin? I wonder what's so funny.

But then…

Who cares on what she's laughing about?

As long as she's looking like that…

Who cares about anything else?

"…"

"Neji!"

I heard her call my name when I crashed into this tree branch. Why couldn't I avoid it?- to think that I'm using my bloodline all this time. I sighed. I sure know why. She was rushing towards me as I removed the leaves and twigs that clung to my hair and clothes.

"Me and my stupid thoughts…" I whispered to myself, deactivating the Byakugan before she sees me and gets suspicious.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as she was beside me.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Nothing?" She asked again.

"Nothing." I repeated.

"Well, it's quite refreshing to see you making such a silly blunder."

"Hn."

You don't know how truly silly it is, I thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"I was just… thinking." I said before moving on ahead.

The thing about silly blunders is… she gets so concerned about me. I can get used to it.

-------------

Gods, did it turn out so bad? I hope you still enjoyed it!

Btw, I'm posting this for my other best friend's birthday, though she doesn't really go here lol.

And yes, I changed my pen name- its me, the ex-annebu XD


End file.
